fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Mutsuki Sohma/Relationships
Family Machi and Yuki Sohma Mutsuki is very close to his parents and loves them deeply. He had a happy childhood because his parents would always shower him in love, as they even had a family tradition of making footprints in the snow in the early morning. Mutsuki is glad that his father told him about the Curse and his history as the Rat. From there on, Mutsuki gained a much more understanding and admiration of his parents than before, which led to him wanting to attend Kaibara High; because, like Hajime, he wanted to know which place they spent their time in to get where they are now. Mutsuki has expressed that he is grateful to specifically have Yuki and Machi, who are always smiling in front of him, as his parents. He is also glad that he lives with them, and that his parents and their home will always be the place he wants to return to at the end of the day. When Mutsuki moved out of their house to attend Kaibara High, he still thinks about them a lot and mentions them in his conversations with other people. Hajime even describes Mutsuki as a person who always talks about his parents. Mutsuki claims that he has inherited their extreme messiness and inability to keep things tidy, but rather than being ashamed of it, he is glad to take after them. Mutsuki has also revived the secret garden that Yuki used to have in his high school years. Ayame Sohma Mutsuki, unlike his other relatives, respects and admires Ayame and calls him "the most terrific of all uncles". He likes the fact that Ayame runs a clothes shop and is appreciate when Ayame and Mine Kuramae work together to make him clothes for his school events. Michi Manabe Michi is Mutsuki's cousin through his mother's side. They are very close, as although they are cousins, they were raised as siblings and refer to each other as such; with Mutsuki calling her "Michi-nee". Michi also views Mutsuki as a younger brother and is always looking out for him. She mentions that the things that are Mutsuki's, is hers too, because she's his "older sister". They spend much time both outside and inside of school, and because of their similar personalities, they get along very well. They also like to tease Hajime together. Sohmas Hajime Sohma Mutsuki and Hajime are childhood- and best friends who were raised alongside each other. Despite their father's initial antagonized relationship, they get along very well; to which Mutsuki thinks that them being side by side must be very special for their fathers. Hajime can be very foul-mouthed towards Mutsuki (such as telling him to "die in a fire"), which Mutsuki counters that he would definitely cry his eyes out if he did indeed die. Otherwise, Hajime is fed up with Mutsuki's inability to keep his things tidy, and often ends up helping out despite his protests. Hajime also appears to share a slight level of rivalry with him, as he was briefly disappointed that Mutsuki's parents had told him about the Curse before him. In turn, Mutsuki is more affectionate with Hajime, though he loves to tease him and get on his nerves. He often embarrasses him by recording his embarrassing moments and sending it to family members, or making fun of him by telling other people that Hajime looks scary and like a delinquent. Despite their contrasting personalities and this dynamic, they love each other like brothers and know things about the other than no one else does. Sora and Riku Sohma Mutsuki gets well along with his twin relatives Sora and Riku. Despite their all different personalities, they spend much time together both outside of and inside the school. Since Mutsuki is older than them, he is happy and proud whenever they pass their tests, and is glad by the fact itself that they managed to get into the same school as him. Despite them being misunderstood by people (especially Riku) Mutsuki is sure and confident that they are in fact, wonderful people. Kinu Sohma Mutsuki views Kinu as his older sister, calling her "Kinu-nee". Kinu, Mutsuki, and Hajime all live together, and the two boys often depend on her due to being the only adult. Although they know she isn't as dependable as they would like her to be, Mutsuki still respects her and keeps in touch with her whenever he does something. Even when she sometimes slacks off, Mutsuki understands it's because she is tired of the college exams and helps her the best way he can. Shiki Sohma Mutsuki views Shiki as a younger-brother and is always looking out for him. Even before his official introduction, Mutsuki always tried to get Shiki to join on the Sohma's events, and after they Sawa. It is mentioned that Mutsuki hates that Shiki needs to stay inside the Sohma house most of the time, since he wants Shiki to play and be free like any other boy his age. This is the first reason he befriended Sawa, because due to Shiki and Sawa's intertwined pasts which led to Shiki becoming more outgoing, Mutsuki hoped to lure Shiki out of the house and become more social thanks to Sawa. Friends Sawa Mitoma Mutsuki treasures Sawa, and as they have continued to work in the student council together, they have become good friends. Mutsuki has helped and supported Sawa many times, which she describes as an unconditional force which helped her break out of her shell which helped her on many occasions. Similarly with Hajime, Mutsuki sometimes likes to lightly tease Sawa, yet he cares for her nonetheless; such as when she was looking for a part-time job, he introduced her to one, and when needed some clothes for an outing, he lent her some from his home. He is aware of her issues and never pushes her too hard, instead encouraging her the best way he can. It is later revealed that he first time he interacted with her, it was because he knew that Shiki knew her in the past, and Mutsuki wanted to "use" Sawa to bring Shiki out of the house and them to become friends. However, it is clear that Mutsuki genuinely cares for Sawa and sees her as a close friend. Category:Relationships